


What About Us?

by WriteToEscapeReality



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Created fluff way past my bedtime, Fluff, M/M, Pidge mentioned - Freeform, needing, small ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteToEscapeReality/pseuds/WriteToEscapeReality
Summary: "To being an Us for once, instead of a them"Not based off Rent. But that line describes everything.





	What About Us?

Keith needed Lance.  
Keith needed Shiro.  
Just as much as they needed him and each other. They weren't just words. They weren't an opinion. It was fact that could easily be proven.

Keith with his unstable past and background, needed stability, safety, and comfort which was provided by Shiro. He also needed a pure, honest family man, who could give him what he missed out on as a child. Which Lance had covered.

Shiro spent most of his life on studying and missions. A leader who put everyone else before even beginning to think about himself. He needed someone familiar, who knew him(sometimes better than he knew himself), and could understand him even in his darkest of times, like Keith. He also needed a light. Once again, someone who can give him the sense of a family, like Lance.

Lance could be down right trouble on his own. But even with an eccentric personality, even the mighty have self doubting thoughts of their own. He needed to be reminded that he was important. That he is valid and a valued member of Team Voltron, and tam ShKLance(Pidge's words, not his). And no one could do it better than both Shiro and Keith. The constant reminer that he isn't a third or a seventh wheel.

There isn't just 'them'. Its not just Shiro and Keith. Or just Shiro and Lance. Or just Keith and Lance. For the three of them, it will always be 'Us'.


End file.
